Verändertes Leben
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Severus und Remus begegnen sich unter anderen Umständen einmal wieder. Beide werden auf einen Kongress eingeladen, bei dem es um Werwölfe geht. Doch beide spielen bei dieser Tagung eine andere Rolle. Welche?Das müsst ihr lesen……! gggWarnung: Slash OOC
1. Ankunft im Kongresshaus

**Verändertes Leben**

**Autor: **Serena Snape und Cyberrat

**Kapitel: **1?

**Altersfreigabe: **NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert

**Pairing: **SS/RL

**Kategorie: **Romanze

**Inhalt: **Severus und Remus begegnen sich unter anderen Umständen einmal wieder. Beide werden auf einen Kongress eingeladen, bei dem es um Werwölfe geht. Doch beide spielen bei dieser Tagung eine andere Rolle. Welche?

Das müsst ihr lesen……! ggg

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört J.K.Rowling

**Warnung: **Slash /OOC

**Die Idee für diese Fanfiktion kam uns beiden während eines Online-Rollenspiels, indem es um HP-Slash ging.**

**Cyberrat spielt dort den Remus Lupin und ich den Severus Snape!**

**Was aus unseren Albernheiten geworden ist, könnt ihr nun lesen. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch….**

**Viel Spaß mit „Verändertes Leben"! Bitte beachten noch die Anmerkung am Ende des Kapitels.**

**Kapitel: 01 – Ankunft im Kongresshaus**

Dunkle Wolken standen am Himmel und tauchten den frühen Morgen in eine diesige Atmosphäre.

Noch finsterer als der Himmel war jedoch die Laune des Zaubertränkemeisters von Hogwarts. Dieser stapfte gerade mürrisch den Pfad zum Kongresshaus hinauf. Dort fand eine Tagung über Werwölfe statt.

Severus hasste diese Veranstaltungen. Nun musste er einige Tage hier verbringen, was ihm gerade nicht recht war. Die Vorträge waren ja sehr interessant, er sollte auch einen halten, dessen Thema jedoch noch geheim gehalten wurde.

Er musste diese Veranstaltung bis zum Ende aushalten, da er seinen Vortrag erst am Schluss der Veranstaltung vortragen sollte.

Im graute bereits vor der Menschenansammlung, der er wieder ausgesetzt wäre. Er liebte seine Ruhe und seine Einsamkeit in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, somit ging ihm der Smalltalk und die seichte Unterhaltung auf solchen Tagungen ziemlich auf die Nerven.

Severus war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Schritte, die etwas weiter hinter ihm erklangen, nicht wahrnahm.

Remus Lupin stapfte ebenfalls den Pfad hinauf zum Tagungsort. Er sah Severus Snape weiter vor sich gehen, traute sich jedoch nicht zu ihm aufzuschließen.

Seine Gedanken weilten bei der Aufgabe, zu der er sich bereit erklärt hatte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend schaute er auf das vor ihm liegende Gebäude.

Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er hier als Anschauungsobjekt diesen sollte, besonders nicht vor den Augen von Severus Snape.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Prof. Snape das Gebäude erreicht und tritt ein. Ohne sich weiter in der Eingangshalle umzusehen, schritt er direkt auf den Empfang zu und ließ sich die Zimmerschlüssel geben, nachdem er sich in die Anwesenheitsliste eingetragen hatte.

Er ließ seinen Koffer vor sich herschweben und ging hinauf in den 2. Stock, in dem er untergebracht worden war.

Remus beobachtete Severus am Empfang und überlegte, ob er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Er ließ es dann aber lieber bleiben. Sie würden sich noch früh genug begegnen.

Er hatte gewartet, bis Severus den Empfangsbereich verlassen hatte, dann ging er zum Portier und meldete sich an.

Der Portier musterte ihn abschätzig und winkte einen vom Security-Dienst vom Eingang herüber. Remus beachtete er gar nicht mehr.

Als der Wachmann vor ihm stand, zeigte der Portier auf Remus und sagte: „Bringen Sie den Werwolf bitte in die für diesen vorbereitete Unterkunft!"

Die Nase rümpfend richtete er sich wieder seinem Anmeldungsbuch zu und trug Remus Lupin in dieses ein, so als glaubte er, dieser könnte nicht schreiben.

Remus hatte verfolgt, dass Severus nach oben gegangen war. Ob er in seiner Nähe untergebracht würde?

Während Severus die Treppe hochschritt, fragte er sich, ob die Zimmer hier wenigstens annehmbar waren.

In dem letzten Tagungsgebäude, in dem er untergebracht worden war, konnte er sich kaum im Zimmer umdrehen. Er hoffte, dass dies hier nicht so wäre, da er vorhatte, die Zeit zwischen den Vorträgen in seinem Zimmer zu überbrücken.

Als er das für ihn reservierte Zimmer betrat, staunte er daher, als dieses Zimmer geräumig und gemütlich war. Es gab einen großen Wohnbereich mit einer bequem wirkenden Sitzecke, der in einen abgetrennten Schlafbereich überging, den ein großes Bett dominierte.

Severus begutachtete das Bad und den Balkon und war mit seiner Unterbringung durchaus zufrieden.

Sein Ruf war ihm scheinbar bereits vorausgeeilt.

Remus Hoffnungen wurden zerstört, als der Wachmann mit ihm ins Untergeschoss ging.

Remus folgte ihm einen langen Flur entlang. Am Ende des Ganges hielten sie vor einer Tür, neben der ein Stuhl positioniert worden war.

Remus fragte sich gerade weshalb der Stuhl dort stand, als der Wachmann den Raum aufsperrte und ihn anwies hineinzugehen. Kaum befolgte Remus diese Anweisung, wurde die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und verriegelt.

Verstört sah er sich in dem schlecht beleuchteten Raum um. Dieser war ganz das Gegenteil, was er beim Betreten des prunkvollen Hauses erwartet hatte.

Fassungslos sah er auf den winzigen Raum. Es stand gerade mal eine Holzpritsche, ein kleiner Tisch und ein von Motten zerfressener Sessel darin. Dominiert wurde der Raum von einem großen, schmiedeeisernen, mit Zeitungspapier ausgelegten Käfig, der mit der Wand verankert worden war.

_Gerüstet für alle Fälle … die Wolfssuite! Na klasse!´_

Seufzend ließ sich Remus auf den Sessel fallen und sah sich abermals traurig um.

Er hätte dem Bittschreiben der Tagungsleitung nicht zustimmen sollen, hier als Anschauungsobjekt zu posieren, aber er hatte eben beweisen wollen, dass er den Willen hatte, sich der übrigen Bevölkerung anzupassen.

Außerdem wollte er zeigen, dass die Vorurteile die den Werwölfen entgegen gebracht wurden vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen sind.

Dies würde ihm hier wohl schwerer gemacht werden, als erwartet, wenn er sich den Käfig und sein Zimmer betrachtete.

Severus räumte zur selben Zeit seinen Koffer aus und betrat anschließend den Balkon. Nach dem er die Aussicht eine Weile genossen hatte, fragte er sich, wie er die halbe Stunde bis zum Beginn des ersten Vortrages überbrücken sollte.

In die Lobby wollte er nicht, für die Bar war es noch zu früh, also ließ er sich lustlos aufs Bett sinken und dachte nach.

_Welchen Deppen sie wohl als Anschauungsprojekt hatten?´_

Bei diesem Gedanken döste er ein.

**Wie gesagt, die Story kam uns bei einem Onliche-HP-Chat-Spiel.**

**Ich leite eines auf Worldtalk.de. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Harry-Potter-Slash-Play.**

**Wir suchen noch einige genauso verrückte Slashies wie wir für unsere Zwangs-Slash-WG!**

**Besetzte Rollen:**

**Severus Snape**

**Remus Lupin**

**Sirius Black**

**Harry Potter**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Vorrangig gesucht wird ein Draco Malfoy.**

**Wer Interesse hat, möge sich bitte bei mir melden!**

**Danke und Knuffel **

**Serena Snape**


	2. Erste Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel: 02 – Erste Erkenntnisse**

Severus Snape erwachte ein paar Minuten später aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Was hatte er da nur wieder zusammengeträumt? Und warum bei Merlin träumte er von Lupin? Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hatte?

Severus stockte in seinen Überlegungen.

_Oh nein, hoffentlich hatten sie nicht ihn gefragt, ob er sich als Anschauungsprojekt der Gattung der Werwölfe für diese Vortragsreihe zur Verfügung stellte! _

_Der hätte doch glatt zugestimmt. Er war ja immer so hilfsbereit. Jederzeit im Einsatz für die Menschheit!´_

Severus schüttelte seine Gedanken ab, stand auf, machte sich frisch und zog sich um.

_Quatsch Severus_´, schalt er sich innerlich selbst. _Es gibt noch mehr Werwölfe als Lupin!´_

Anschließend ging er los und setzte sich in den Seminarraum, wo er auf den Beginn des ersten Vortrages wartete.

Der Seminarraum war eine große Halle mit einer Bühne und ringsherum Stuhlreihen, die bis die Wände hinauf gingen.

Severus setzte sich weiter nach oben. Die Sicht genügte ihm und hier hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Er wollte nicht beobachtet oder angesprochen werden, von jenen, die ihn erkannten.

Sie würden ihn nur mit wissenschaftlichen Fragen bedrängen, die hier sicherlich erläutert werden.

Remus sah nach einiger Zeit auf seine Uhr, raffte seufzend seine Glieder, die er kurz zuvor noch so schön gestreckt hatte, und klopfte den Staub von seiner Robe. Er war mit Sicherheit der einzige Werwolf hier.

Wieder schimpfte er über seine Gutmütigkeit, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

_Auf in den Kampf den Torero! Hast du auch keine Lust und bist voller Frust!´_

Seufzend stand er auf und klopfte an die Türe.

Der Wachmann, der draußen vor der Tür wartete, öffnete und sah ihn ängstlich an. Ein Security-Team stand vor der Tür und einer davon stotterte nervös: „Ko … kommen s… sie bitte mit uns!"

Remus überlegte, warum die solche Angst hatten. Schließlich war er nicht verwandelt. Sah er so schrecklich aus? Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und folgte dem Sicherheits-Team.

_Hoffentlich tut es nicht weh, was die wohl genau vorhaben? ...ob Severus den Wolfsbanntrank an mir vorführt?´_

Es tat ihm schon irgendwie weh, sich als Versuchskaninchen vorführen zu lassen.

Schließlich wurde er hinter eine kleine Bühne geführt, auf die man über eine kleine Treppe gelangte.

Während er dort hinter dem Vorhang wartete, hörte er einem Vortrag zu, von dem er nichts verstand.

_Vielleicht hätte ich mich vorher erkundigen sollen, was die mit mir vorhaben.´_

Severus lauschte interessiert dem Vortrag, während Remus plötzlich von hinten geschubst wurde und auf die Bühne stolperte.

Verwirrt blinzelte dieser, das Licht im Saal blendete ihn. Remus sah in die riesige Menge von Zauberern und Hexen, zwischen denen er Severus jedoch nicht ausfindig machen konnte.

Dieser wurde gerade bleich, als er erkannte, wer da die Bühne betrat.

_Oh nein, hat er sich wirklich dazu bereit erklärt? Ist der denn lebensmüde?´_

Severus bekam Angst, als er an seinen eigenen Vortrag dachte, mit Lupin als Versuchsperson.

_Oh Gott! Was wenn mein Trank nicht gelingt? Ich wage es mir nicht dies auszumalen. Natürlich habe ich ihn schon getestet, alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen, aber was wenn doch etwas schief geht? Ein Restrisiko bleibt immer ... Albus killt mich!´_

In der Zwischenzeit taumelt Remus langsam zu dem ältlichen Professor, der ihn hektisch heranwunk. Während Remus auf diesen zuging, suchte er die Menge noch immer nach Severus ab. Doch dies war völlig zwecklos, es waren einfach zu viele Anwesende.

Er versuchte zu erahnen, was dieser wohl gerade dachte.

_Wahrscheinlich Lupin der Depp, da kann ich besonders grausam sein!´_

Remus wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der kleine Professor seinen Zauberstab schwang und er plötzlich ein Halsband trug, an dem er hin und hergezogen wurde, um einzelne Teile seines Körpers und dessen Eigenschaften zu zeigen, die bei normalen Menschen nicht so waren.

Remus knurrte wütend und zischte: „Was soll der Sch…! Nehmen sie mich von der Leine, ich bin in dieser Form nicht gefährlich!"

Dann seufzte er ergeben auf und ließ alles Weitere über sich ergehen.

_Umso schneller ist es vorbei!´_

Severus ballte indes die Fäuste auf dem Schoß. Er hält es auf seinem Platz kaum aus. Er hasste es, wenn andere gequält wurden. Dies erinnerte ihn immer an den Lord!

Wenn er selbst mal jemanden strenger anpackte, so kannte er doch seine Grenzen.

_Typisch Lupin! Er tut doch immer alles, was andere von ihm erwarten, er ist doch zu zuvorkommend_´, dachte er voll Ironie.

Remus kiekte plötzlich erschrocken auf, als der Professor an eine recht delikate Stelle packte und lief knallrot an.

„Also, ich darf doch bitten!", presste er hervor.

Severus hielt sich die Augen zu und dachte nur: _Oh Gott! Das können ja ein paar Tage werden!´_

Dabei blinzelte er jedoch durch seine Finger hindurch und hörte aufmerksam zu.

_Ob dies da bei Werwölfen auch anders ist … ach quatsch! Die erzählen hier wieder Ammenmärchen … was denk ich da eigentlich …!´_

Er sah, wie Remus endlich von der Bühne geschubst wurde und der kleine Professor seinen Vortrag beendete.

Wenn die gröber geworden wären, hätt´ ich mir den Kerl da vorne einmal vorgeknöpft.´

Erleichtert verließ Severus den Saal.

Remus schüttelte sich und hoffte, dass der nächste Vortrag am Nachmittag etwas netter vor sich gehen würde.

_Man war das peinlich … hoffentlich war Severus nicht unter den Anwesenden! Ob er sich jeden Vortrag ansah?´_

Er wurde von einer Frau aus dem Sicherheits-Team zurück in sein Zimmer geleitet.

Die ängstliche Security wäre sicher schon davon gehuscht, wenn sein Hintern geknurrt hätte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen und wieder eingesperrt, ging er langsam zur Couch und ließ sich darauf plumpsen.

_Hoffentlich waren nicht alle Vortragsredner so drauf, wie der von gerade eben!´_

Remus rieb sich den aufgeschürften Hals.

_Der hat doch ganz schön gezogen. Was wohl der nächste Vortrag behandelt? Hoffentlich nichts zum Thema Paarungsverhalten´_

Remus lief bei diesem Gedanken rot an.

Severus überlegte indes, was er nun tun sollte. Er musste eigentlich mir Lupin wegen seinem Vortrag reden. Langsam ging er über den Korridor.

_Albus killt mich und … wir brauchen ihn beim Phoenixorden in einem Stück.´_

Severus war inzwischen auf seinem Zimmer angelangt und lief unruhig auf und ab.

Gleich gab es erst einmal Mittagessen, um 15 Uhr würde der nächste Vortrag stattfinden, wie sollte er da die Zeit finden, um mit Lupin reden?

**Wie gesagt, die Story kam uns bei einem Online-HP-Chat-Spiel.**

**Ich leite eines auf Worldtalk.de. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Harry-Potter-Slash-Play.**

**Wir suchen noch einige genauso verrückte Slashies wie wir für unsere Zwangs-Slash-WG!**

**Besetzte Rollen:**

**Severus Snape**

**Remus Lupin**

**Sirius Black**

**Harry Potter**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Vorrangig gesucht wird ein Draco Malfoy.**

**Wer Interesse hat, möge sich bitte bei mir melden!**

**Danke und Knuffel **

**Serena Snape**


	3. Überraschende Veränderungen

**Verändertes Leben**

**Autor: Serena Snape und Cyberrat**

**Kapitel: 3?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL **

**Kategorie: Romanze**

**Disclaimer: Severus und Remus begegnen sich unter anderen Umständen einmal wieder. Beide werden auf einen Kongress eingeladen, bei dem es um Werwölfe geht. Doch beide spielen bei dieser Tagung eine andere Rolle. Welche?**

**Das müsst ihr lesen……! ggg**

**Warnung: Slash /OOC**

**Die Idee für diese Fanfiktion kam uns beiden während eines Online-Rollenspiels, indem es um HP-Slash ging.**

**Cyberrat spielt dort den Remus Lupin und ich den Severus Snape!**

**Was aus unseren Albernheiten geworden ist, könnt ihr nun lesen. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch….**

**Viel Spaß mit „Verändertes Leben"! **

ramsesverdammt: Remus wird das überleben … lach Ich hoffe so gefällt es dir schon besser. gg

Josephine: Hi Süße, wenn dir etwas auffällt, dann sag doch bitte Beschied! Man sieht manchmal selbst net alles…weißt du ja sicher auch…gg bussi

Ellen: He he…knuddelz Du kennst mich doch inzwischen ganz gut…hihi…Slytheringrinsen aufsetzt

neptunmoonshine: Sie da…Severus, der Held auf dem weißen Ross, kommt schon angeritten und eilt zu Hilfe… gröl

SOOOO….genug gefaselt…weiter geht's!

**Kapitel: 03 – Überraschende Veränderungen**

Severus verließ sein Zimmer und ging zuerst einmal hinunter in den Speisesaal und versuchte etwas zu essen.

Doch er bekam keinen Bissen hinunter, er musste unbedingt mit Lupin sprechen, es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Er packte ein paar Sachen, die er transportieren konnte in Servietten und verließ den Saal. Eilig schritt er über die Flure und suchte Lupin.

Am Empfang wollte er mit dem Essen in der Hand nicht nach diesem Fragen. Seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen angespannt und seine Gefühle im Aufruhr.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass er so komfortabel untergebracht wurde wie ich.´_

Schließlich, nach längerer Suche, ging er in die Untergeschosse. Vor einer Tür sah er einen Wachposten sitzen.

Bei näherem herantreten, erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau handelte.

_Da wird es wohl sein! Als ob er in seiner menschlichen Form sonderlich gefährlich wäre. Er wird sie schon nicht direkt beißen. Solche Deppen! Die haben hier wirklich echt alle einen Knall!´_

Remus bekam in der Zwischenzeit Hunger und ging zur Tür, wo er höflich gegen klopfte und fragte, wann er etwas zu Essen bekäme.

Eine Stimme von draußen antwortete ihm, dass er morgens und abends seine Mahlzeit erhalten würde.

Remus schaute entsetzt die geschlossene Tür an und fragte erstaunt: „Und mittags?"

Auf seine Frage erhielt er keine Antwort.

Remus murrte vor sich hin.

_Da stimm´ ich dem allen hier zu und anstatt verwöhnt zu werden, setzen die mich hier auf Zwangsdiät. ´_

Severus wollte entschiedenen Schrittes und ohne ein Wort das Zimmer betreten, als die Tussi ihn ansprach und ihm mitteilte, dass er das Zimmer nicht betreten dürfte.

Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue in seiner typischen Snape-Manier und erläuterte ihr herablassend, dass er die Person in dem Zimmer kannte und diese es nicht wagen würde, ihm etwas anzutun.

Remus trottete zur Couch zurück. Er langweilte sich und fluchte innerlich, dass er sich keine Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten mitgebracht hatte.

Wenn er wenigstens ein Buch mitgenommen hätte. Aber er war davon ausgegangen, hier einige interessante Leute zu treffen, mit denen er sich hätte unterhalten können.

Er war ja als freundlich und kontaktfreudig bekannt.

_Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass die hier alle so „Nett" zu mir sind. ´_

Remus horchte plötzlich auf, als er draußen vor der Türe eine ihm bekannte Stimme vernahm.

_Aber … das gibt´s doch nicht! ´_

Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür.

„Severus?", rief er laut der Tür entgegen. Kurz darauf öffnete die Dame nach halbherzigem Widerspruch ängstlich die Türe. Severus trat ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Entsetzt sah er sich in dem winzigen Raum um und wandte sich an Remus, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Mürrisch raunte er: „Haben die hier alle einen Schuss?"

Remus überging Severus Frage, die er als rhetorisch ansah, da die Antwort offensichtlich war. Er sah Severus überrascht an: „Was machst du hier?"

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah wieder zu Remus. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln antwortete er: „Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf, als er die karge Einrichtung des Zimmers begutachtete.

Verlegen schabte Remus mit dem Fuß über den Boden.

„Hast du den Vortrag gesehen?", fragte er Severus etwas zaghaft.

Dieser antwortete nur mit einem knappen: "Ja!"

Remus glaubte im Boden versinken zu müssen.

_Ich glaube ich muss sterben!´_

Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf die Serviettenpäckchen in Severus Händen.

„Was hast du denn da?", fragte er neugierig.

Severus überreichte Remus wortlos die Servietten mit dem Essen darin. Zornig ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und rief laut die Wachtussi herein.

Als diese nicht erschien, da sie scheinbar zu große Angst hatte, den Raum in dem der Werwolf untergebracht war zu betreten, riss Severus die Tür auf und schrie: „Was glauben Sie eigentlich hier zu machen?"

Seine Stimme schallte über den ganzen Flur, so dass die Wachtussi erzitterte und doch lieber den Raum betrat.

Remus hatte inzwischen die Serviettenpäckchen ausgepackt uns sich an den kleinen Tisch gesetzt. Beim Anblick des Inhaltes hatte er kurz gestaunt und sich dann bei Severus bedankt, was dieser gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Als Severus die Tür aufriss runzelte er die Stirn über dessen Verhalten und fragte sich, was nur mit ihm los war.

Bei Severus Wutausbruch zuckte er zusammen und blinzelte erschrocken zu diesem hinüber. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen zu.

Die Wachtussi sah den düster aussehenden Mann vor ihr genauso ängstlich an, wie den Werwolf.

Severus polterte inzwischen weiter.

„Das ist ein Mensch mit Rechten, wie alle anderen Anwesenden hier auch. In seiner menschlichen Form ist er nicht gefährlich, es sei denn, er beißt Sie, was man sich bei Ihnen wohl lieber spart!"

Dabei musterte er die Frau geringschätzig.

„Sie sollten aufhören, diese Ammenmärchen über Werwölfe zu glauben. Ich werde mich beschweren, dass wird noch Konsequenzen haben … „  
Remus unterbrach Severus leise und sah diesen unwohl an.

„Severus, lass es doch … ich habe mich freiwillig für diese Tätigkeit gemeldet. Du wirst nur unnötigen Ärger bekommen…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Durch Severus Geschrei, denn er redete jetzt, wo er sich wieder im Raum befand auch nicht leiser, kamen einige der Wächter vom Security-Team sowie Verantwortliche der Tagungsstätte angerannt.

Severus machte sie ziemlich zur Schnecke.

Aus Angst vor Problemen mit dem Ministerium und mit Professor Dumbledore, der auch ihnen hier bekannt war, versuchten sie ihre Haut zu retten und waren zu einem Kompromiss bereit.

Remus hatte inzwischen zu Ende gegessen und verfolgte das Treiben fassungslos, aber interessiert.

_Warum tut er das bloß? Ich dachte immer, er würde mich auch am liebsten einsperren! Warum setzt er sich nur für mich ein?´_

Severus einigte sich mit den Verantwortlichen insoweit, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, wenn Remus sich einigermaßen frei hier bewegen konnte.

Dieses Recht wurde ihm zugewilligt, mit der Bedingung, dass Severus dafür im Gegenzug die Verantwortung für alles übernahm, was der Werwolf tun würde.

Als die Security gegangen war, sah Remus sein Gegenüber ängstlich wegen seines Wutausbruches von eben an.

„Ähm…Severus? Was … machen wir jetzt?"

Severus fasste sich wieder, strich sein Haar zurück und seine Robe glatt. Nun hatte er wieder seinen üblichen, ungerührten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Kurz sah er Remus an und richtete dann das Wort an diesen.

„Komm´ mit, Lupin! Du bleibst bei mir! Die haben hier zu große Angst vor dir. Mir wurde die Verantwortung für dein Handeln übertragen, daher wohnst du bei mir. Sonst heißt es später, ich würde dich nicht richtig beaufsichtigen."

Remus zögerte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Severus. Du bekommst sicherlich Ärger und ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen."  
Dabei sieht er auf die Reste des Essens, als wäre dies bereits der Beweis dafür.

Severus verdrehte seine Augen.

„Lupin verdammt! Soll ich mich jetzt etwa umsonst aufgeregt haben? Nimm´ deinen Kram und komm gefälligst mit."  
Ohne Remus Reaktion abzuwarten, ging Severus voraus zur Tür.

Remus packte schnell seinen Koffer, den er noch gar nicht ausgepackt hatte und eilte Severus hinterher.

Dabei grinste er schief und sagte: „Zu Befehl, Comander!"


	4. Neue Eindrücke

**Kapitel: 04 – Neue Eindrücke**

Severus ging mit Lupin im Schlepptau in seine Räume, der sich dort fasziniert um sah und leicht lächelte.

„Na, die wissen scheinbar, was einem Snape gebührt!"

Severus sah ihn an, ein Lächeln umspielte kaum merklich seine Mundwinkel und er hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue.

„Sieh´ dich ruhig um und räum deine Sachen ins Bad und ins Schlafzimmer."  
Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und sah Severus nachdenklich an. „Vielen Dank, Severus … ich bin dir was schuldig."

Severus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Quatsch! Lass´ es gut sein, Lupin! Musst du zu dem Vortrag, der gleich beginnt?"

_Wenn nicht, lass ich ihn auch ausfallen. Sonst habe ich wieder nicht die Zeit mit ihm zu reden. ´_

Remus legt den Kopf leicht schief und sah Severus nachdenklich an. Schließlich sagte er: „Ja, ich muss zu jedem Vortrag hier, so wie ich das verstanden habe, In der Vollmondnacht sind die Vorträge extra auf die Nachtstunden verschoben worden."

Severus seufzte auf." Na gut, dann lass´ uns gehen!"

_In der besagten Nacht halt ich auch meinen Vortrag. ´_

Remus ging hinter Severus her und trennt sich an der Bühne von ihm, um hinter dem Vorhang auf seinen Auftritt zu warten.

Severus betrat den Saal und setzte sich dieses Mal in die vorderste Reihe.

_Vielleicht hilft es ihm, wenn er mich sieht … Seit wann habe ich eigentlich Mitleid mit Lupin?´_

Severus schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Remus seufzte als er wieder auf die Bühne geschoben wurde. In diesem Vortrag wurde das Gebiss durchgenommen. Ihm krampfte sich beim bloßen Gedanken, was nun wieder kommen würde, der Magen zusammen.

_Als hätten sie noch nie Zähne gesehen. ´_

Severus sah zu Remus die Bühne hinauf und lächelte ihm leicht zu, was bei ihm, der nie lächelte, sicher merkwürdig aussah.

_Eigentlich erzählen die mir hier nichts Neues. Ich habe mich die letzten drei Jahre so intensiv mit dem Thema rund um die Werwölfe auseinander gesetzt, dass ich mühelos jeden der Vorträge hätte halten können.´_

Remus erblickte Severus in der ersten Reihe und sah dass dieser ihm zulächelte. Irgendwie war das ungewohnt, doch es stand ihm eigentlich recht gut.

_Er sollte öfter lächeln! ´_

Remus grinste unsicher zurück. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die junge Frau vor ihm, die ihm mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs dazu veranlasste, den Mund zu öffnen.

_Man ist das lächerlich. Das sind erwachsene Menschen? Die lieben scheinbar Doktorspielchen. ´_

Bei dem Gedanken musste er glucksen, so dass er sich fast verschluckt hätte.

Severus hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn.

_Als ob man da einen Unterschied zum anderen Menschen sehen könnte. Er hat das Wolfsgebiss doch nur in der verwandelten Form ihr Deppen! Der Arme, was soll der Quatsch nur? ´_

Endlich war es Remus vergönnt den Mund zu schließen um sich den schmerzenden Kiefer zu massieren. Er fragt sich im Stillen voll Ironie, was die Menge geglaubt hatte dadurch zu lernen. Scheinbar, dass seine Zähne etwas schärfer als ihre eigenen zu sein schienen.

Remus rollte mit den Augen, schüttelt den Kopf, während er von der Bühne hupste und zu Severus hinüber ging.

Severus schüttelte ebenfalls seinen Kopf.

„Die machen hier einen Mist. Wie auf dem Jahrmarkt! Den Mist hätten die sich sparen können. Das war gerade völlig ineffizient!"

Remus lächelt ihm nur leicht zu, während Severus zu ihm sprach. „Komm mit, für Heute sind keine Vorträge mehr angesetzt."

Remus seufzte erleichtert und sah ihn leicht grinsend an.

„Na dann, ich hab´ schon wieder Hunger!"

Leise murmelnd setzte er noch hinzu: „Jetzt weiß hier auch jeder, mit was ich mein Essen zerkleinere."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal und gingen auf Severus Zimmer. Dort angekommen griff Severus nach dem Hexenphon und bestellte etwas beim Zimmerservice für sie beide.

„Der Vortrag hatte sich ganz schön gezogen. Es wird schon langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen."

Remus beobachtete wie Severus beim Zimmerservice das Abendessen für sie bestellte und sah ihn unschlüssig an.

_Was er jetzt wohl vor hat? ´_

Severus wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich geh´ mal unter die Dusche. Mach´ dem Zimmermädchen die Tür auf, wenn sie das Essen bringt."

Remus nickte zustimmend und setzte sich vorsichtig hin.

_Na hoffentlich rennt das Zimmermädchen nicht gleich weg, wenn es mich sieht. ´_

Severus ging ins Bad, während Remus ihm nach sah.

_Severus kann sehr nett sein … ob er einen bestimmten Grund dafür hat?´_

Unter der Dusche ließ Severus das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper fließen und dachte über die Situation nach, in die er da geschlittert war.

_Lupin hier bei mir … ob das überhaupt gut ging…?_ ´

Ein wenig später kam er frisch geduscht und in einem schwarzen Seidenkimono gehüllt aus dem Bad.

„Ist das Essen noch nicht gebracht worden? Das Bad ist jetzt frei, wenn du dich frisch machen willst." Severus stand im Raum und trocknete seine Haare ab.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Remus den Anderen.

_Verdammt steht ihm das gut … Oh Merlin …´_

Bei diesem Gedanken überzog eine leichte Röte seine Wangen.

„Ähm … nein… ich muss noch nicht ins Bad."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Zimmertür. Remus sprang auf, dankte der Fügung des Schicksals für die Ablenkung und sagte zu Severus: "Ich geh´ schon öffnen!"

Er eilte zur Tür, öffnete und ließ das Zimmermädchen ein.

Das Mädchen sah ihn entsetzt an und hätte fast auch fast wirklich das Essen fallen lassen, hätte Remus es ihr nicht sofort aus den Händen genommen und sich mit einem artigen Lächeln bei ihr bedankt.


	5. Gerüchte und Neugierde

Aufgrund von persönlichen Problemen, hatte ich eine ganze Weile auf verschiedenen Seiten keine updates mehr vorgenommen. Ich gelobe Besserung und werde sogleich einige Kapitel meiner verschiedensten Stories on bringen. Wer möchte kann sonst auch auf www.Fanfiktion.de lesen. Dort wurden meine Stories weiterhin auf neuestem Stand gehalten und sind teilweise bereits beendet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel: 05 – Gerüchte und Neugierde**

Severus kam aus dem Bad, setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete auf das Essen. Seine Beine schlug er grazil übereinander, so dass sie bis zum Oberschenkel, unter dem Kimono, hervor luken sah.

Remus schluckte als er das Essen zum Tisch brachte und Severus Beine sah. Fast hätte er sich neben den Sessel gesetzt.

_Merlin, gleich fang ich an zu sabbern … wieso sieht er auch plötzlich so gut aus?´_

Severus sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Hast du etwas? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Remus lief knallrot an und stotterte: „Äh … nein, alles in Ordnung … ich … hab nur gerade an die nächste Vorführung gedacht."  
Severus nahm sich seinen Teller und begann zu essen.

„Das glaube ich dir!"  
Dann verstummte er. Er dachte wieder an seinen Vortrag. Plötzlich fiel es ihm schwer mit Lupin über diesen zu reden.

Remus starrte noch lange auf Severus Beine, während er sich langsam etwas zu essen auf seinen Essen auftat. Sein Mund war trocken.

„Schläfst du eigentlich lieber auf der linken oder der rechten Seite des Bettes?", ertönte Severus Stimme leise.

Remus hob endlich den Blick von Severus Beinen und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was?"

Severus wiederholte seine Frage, als ob dies die normalste Frage der Welt wäre.

„Ob du lieber auf der linken oder der rechten Seite vom Bett schläfst."

Remus war verwirrt.

„Wozu? Ich meine … äh … gibt es hier keine zwei Betten?"

Seine Wangen wurden erneut von einem zarten rot überzogen.

_Wie soll ich mit diesem Mann in einem Bett schlafen … bei den Beinen ´_

Severus verdrehte seine Augen.

„Das Bett ist groß genug für zwei und da ich keine Frau bin, wirst du mich wohl kaum betatschen."

Remus ließ seinen Blick wieder nach unten gleiten und über Severus Beine streichen.

_Das kann ich nicht versprechen!´_

Er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen und zwang sich, wieder zu Severus auf zusehen.

„Ich könnte auch auf der Couch schlafen … du musst dir ja nicht noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten wegen mir machen."

Severus hatte aufgegessen und hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt.

„Sei nicht albern! Die Couch ist zum Sitzen sehr bequem, aber zum Schlafen viel zu klein und somit ungeeignet. Ich beiß dich schon nicht … auch wenn mein Ruf scheinbar Anderes verlauten lässt."  
Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und murmelte: „Wenn du darauf bestehst…!"

Dann grinste er: „Ich finde deinen Ruf eigentlich sehr interessant …"

Severus horchte auf: „Interessant? … inwiefern?"  
"Hm …", er knabberte noch immer an seinem Essen herum. „Ich fand Vampire schon immer sehr …", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „aufregend."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach … das Gerücht … ich dachte eigentlich an das, welches besagt, dass ich schwul sei."

Dabei dreht er sich etwas unwohl zur Seite.

„Schwul?", fiepste Remus und riss die Augen auf.

„Ja … weißt du nicht …. Ähm … was das heißt?", fragt Severus etwas verlegen.

„Doch … klar weiß ich das!", sagte er leise entrüstet.

Remus beobachtete Severus und dachte: _Wie niedlich! Er wird verlegen.´_

„Na ja Gerüchte eben!", wunk Severus mit der Hand ab.

Remus grinste schief und nickte leicht.

_Ob er vielleicht wirklich schwul ist … ist doch eigentlich auch egal … was interessiert es mich?´_

Während seiner Gedanken starrte er noch immer auf Severus Beine.

_Hoffentlich merkt er nicht, wo ich ihm hinstarre …´ _Remus konnte den Blick nicht von diesen delikaten Beinen abwenden. _Hoffentlich merkt er es nicht.´_

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Severus zu sprechen beginnt.

„Was … wollen wir noch machen? Es ist erst 19:00 Uhr!"

Remus lehnt sich schüchtern zurück und antwortet: „Was du möchtest…"  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung … mit Gesellschaft hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich meide in der Regel diese Menschenansammlungen. Daher habe ich mir nur Bücher mitgebracht", er greift zum Hexenphon und bestellte eine Flasche Rotwein.

Remus schnüffelt plötzlich ein wenig an sich herum.

„Uh … gut, ich gehe jetzt ins Bad … ich habe mich überredet."

Damit stand er auf und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Langsam streifte er es ab, während er Severus dabei neugierig ansah.

„Tu das!", raunte dieser nur

Severus senkte seinen Blick, nachdem er die Brust des anderen Mannes begutachtet hatte.

_Warum zieht er sich denn hier um…?´_

„Soll ich irgendetwas beachten? Irgendetwas im Bad nicht anrühren?"

Severus sah auf.

„Du kannst alles benutzen, was im Bad steht. Nur die kleine, rote Amphore nicht."

Remus legte den Kopf schief.

„Darf ich fragen, was in der Amphore ist?"

„Nein, darfst du nicht!", antwortete Severus bissig. „Es ist kein Blut, wenn du das meinst!"

Remus zuckte zurück uns nickte schnell.

„Ja … nein, dass habe ich auch nicht gemeint … Entschuldigung, wenn ich aufdringlich war!"

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich schnell um und zeigte Severus somit den leicht vernarbten Rücken. Dann verschwand er im Bad, während er sich fragte, was wohl in der Amphore ist.

Er findet diese auf einer kleinen Ablage. Sie siht einfach zu verführerisch aus und in Remus erwacht die Neugierde.

_´Ob ich mal nachsehen sollte, was darin ist?´_

Remus geht ein paar Schritte darauf zu, überlegt es sich jedoch anders. Severus war so nett zu ihm, da sollte er auch befolgen, was dieser ihm verbot und auftrug.

Er stellte sich daher unter die Dusche, ohne den Inhalt der Amphore zu Prüfen.

Als es klopfte öffnete Severus die Zimmertüre, nahm den Wein und die Gläser entgegen. Er ließ den Tisch abräumen und stellte dann die Flasche Wein auf den selbigen ab.

Er schenkt sich ein Glas ein und nippt daran.

Als er das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen hörte, lehnte er sich zurück und schloss seine Augen.

Noch immer sah er den Werwolf mit nacktem Oberkörper vor Augen.

_Verdammt, Severus! Hör´ auf damit!´_

Severus greift nach seinem Buch, welches er bereits neben dem Sessel deponiert hatte und begann zu lesen.


End file.
